


Baby Hands

by IncognitoNarwhal



Category: Free!
Genre: Don't be triggered by baby hands, Other, baby hands, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoNarwhal/pseuds/IncognitoNarwhal
Summary: The story of the tiny handed timer, Naegi Kyoko, and his struggle of life with not being able to swim.  Based on a scene from the Free! parody 50% off. [This is not to be taken seriously]Co-Written with Gracen Kay





	

Hi! My name is Naegi Kyoko, and I'm going to be late for anime school! Oh fuck, I can't grab my toast because I have tiny hands. My father was an amazing swimmer, one of the fastest, but he left my family after my car accident at the age of 5 which caused my hands to stop growing. I cry myself to sleep as I watch so many swimmers live out their dreams, and I am only accepted as a timer for the races. Many of my fellow brethren with tiny hands stand beside me as their dreams are simultaneously crushed with me. There's this guy at school, his name is Haru. He's the fastest swimmer, even faster than my dad! Every day I look at him and want to punch him for doing something I can't. Of course, I can't actually hit him. For two reasons. My small hands and his boyfriend, the biggest gay in school. Makoto. He swims too but just to see guys in swimsuits. How dare he mock the sport that so many can't do because of tiny hands. Nagisa, their delinquent acquaintance, makes fun of me, joking about my condition and the fact that "the rage of my baby hands" would be like love taps. Why must my life be this way? My dad could love me and my mom wouldn't be struck down with depression and hatred toward me at my father's abandonment. I could be part of the Iwatobi Swim Team. They would accept me, just like that worthless link, Rei. My tiny hands have been my downfall. "The only disability is your own attitude" they say, but HOW DO I SWIM WITH TINY HANDS? I can't cup the water and literally drown when I try. Damn it. Damn that car. Gou...or was it Kou? She's the manager. Gosh she's cute and a freaking psycho, but someone like me will never have a chance with someone like her. She likes guys with normal hands I'm pretty sure. Like the swim team guys. Tch. Thinking they're all that with their skills and their hands. I should be thankful I'm near the water at all. Yep! That's right, me Naegi Kyoko is the Iwatobi swim timer. Ack, I hate it with every living small tiny fiber in my hands. I never get any recognition in photos, like the one in the rundown building. There is the team in the front, smiling, holding the trophy with their normal hands. But where am I? Oh, I'm in the background being ignored with no gratitude for my timing skills. I try so hard to help out the team and be precise, but they only congratulate each other for their awards. Whatever. I don't want to be a part of their weird gay love circle anyway. Haru can go marry the ocean. Makoto can dream of Haru in his sexy memories. Nagisa can be a crime team with his lover Kei. And Kou(Gou?) well she can stare at all the abs of normal handed men. But me? What can I do? I can't even perform well in class because my tiny hands restrict my use of a pencil. I eat alone. I have no friends, unless you count the timers of the other swim teams as friends. I am nothing. I am just a tiny handed freak! High school will be over soon. The swim team will undoubtedly get scholarships. Gou (Kou?) will go back to jail. Along with Nagisa. But where will that leave me? I can't time swimming my entire life, I don't get paid. I also can't be a white-collar worker because I can't type on a computer. I'm so lost. I don't know who to turn to and where to go. Doctor? No. I will never have a family because nobody loves me or ever will. The only good thing out of that is not risking my child going through the same disease. Yes, the disease was caused by a car accident, but who knows? With my damned luck he would have smaller hands than I. Is life destined to be just a spinning circle of tragedy for me?


End file.
